Eternally Yours
by Sindel
Summary: Chun Li brings back Bison from the dead and now must pay for it....Weird couple warning! Please Read and Review and NO FLAMES!
1. Default Chapter

Well, here I am....again.....Time for a new fic, eh?

Chun Li hurridly walked down the street, her eyes darting back and forth, as if she was searching for something.

A cold wind blasted through her and she hugged herself tighter, nearly on the brink of tears.

Chun Li wasn't stupid. She knew that he was there, watching her, following her, just waiting to attack her when she let her guard down. She knew why, but she would not give in to him. The villian. The monster.

Chun Li just couldn't believe it. Her life was going great. He was dead, she got promoted, her life was taking great changes. Chun Li no longer felt the need for revenge and moved on with her life. Her steady boyfriend, Ryu, loved her more than life itself. Soon, she forgot her old life and loved her new one.

But some things won't stay forgotten.

Three weeks earlier, Chun Li was watching t.v when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it, revealing Cammy in a red suit.

"Hey, girl! What's up! Wow, you look great!" Chun Li exclaimed. Cammy blushed. "Thanks, Chun. Hey listen, would you do me a favor?" Cammy asked.

Chun Li smiled. "Of course, Cammy! What are best friends for?" Cammy sighed in relief. "Thanks Chun. Anyway, remember that promise I made to Rose about keeping her place up while she was off in Greece? Well, Charlie asked me out and I accepted his offer. So....would you, ya know, water the plants, dust off the books, etc, while I was on a date with Charlie?"

Chun Li smiled. She knew that this was a rare oppunity for Cammy and one little job was not going to kill her, right? "Of course. Just tell me where it is and I'll head right over." Chun Li said.

With that, she sealed her fate.

After dinner, Chun Li headed over to Rose's house and unlocked the door. When she walked in, her mouth fell open in surpise.

Rose's house looked like a huge, old libary. The desks were covered with old, dusky books, papers scattered all over the place. Dust was covered everywhere and the plants were blooming in the moonlight.

"This is gonna take longer than I thought..." Chun Li muttered to herself as she picked up the watering can. After she watered the plants, she picked up the feather duster and started dusting the bookself.

She soon relized that she was not tall enough to reach the very top and she couldn't see any ladders. She sighed and started climbling the bookself.

"Rose..is...shorter...than...me...how...can..she..reach..it..?" Chun Li grunted as she reached the top.

Suddenly, something grabbed her foot and she lost her balance. She hit the floor hard. "Oh son of a-" Chun Li said, rubbing her head. A large red book fell right beside her. Out of curiousity, she peered at it.

On the cover was old gold lettering that said,"Spells". Chun Li picked it up and fingered through it and was amazed at the context. On each page was spells, and potions of everything! The more she looked, the more she was interested.

DONG DONG DONG

Chun Li looked up and relized that she had been reading for three hours. She was about to put back the book when she suddenly remembered that she had work the next day. Chun Li hurried out the door and drove back to her apartment.

She threw her purse on her desk and jumped in the shower. Afterwards, she put on her nightgown and decided to put her hair up. She took a pin and did one bun. Chun Li reached for another pin before she remeber that she put it in her purse.

She rumaged through the purse and the spellbook fell out. "That's funny, I thought I put it back...." Chun Li murmed to herself. She glanced at the clock. "Too late to go back now...I'll do it in the morning." Chun Li said quietly as she put up the last bun and laid down on her bed, with the book in her hand. Before she knew it, her hand flipped to a page in the book.

"What's this...?" Chun Li asked quietly. The page was titled, "Forgotten Spells." It said:

"For those who wish to bring back a person from the past, then say the name of the deceased and ask the dead goddess, Vartacha, to bring the one back."

"Huh. A spell to bring back a person who's deceased. What a load of crock!" Chun Li sneered at it. "How patheic. I wonder if it works...?" She laughed at the thought. Chun Li wasn't a believer of magic.

She grinned. "Okay, then 'Vartacha', how about you bring back Bison, huh? Love to kick his a again." Chun Li laughed.

But that was her mistake.

A gust of wind blew through the apartment and all the windows opened. Chun Li quickly got up and shut them. The room suddenly became cold, then hot, then back to the normal degree. Chun Li became dizzy and weak, but it passed by. She fell to the floor, shaking her head.

"What the hell was that?" she asked no one in particular.

"Hello, Miss Xiang." a voice said in her ear. Chun Li jumped. She knew who it was, she had heard his voice many times before....

"Bison." She hissed, leaping to her feet. Chun Li looked around. No one was there....

"Bison, where are you! Show yourself!" Chun Li demanded. "Right here, my dear." Bison's voice said again. Chun Li turned around and saw no one. "Where are you? I don't see you!" she snapped, thinking she had lost her marbles.

"Of course you can't. I'm not strong enough to be seen yet, my dear. I owe you a debt now." Bison's voice said softly. "You brought me back, Chun Li. I was about to be casted away like many, and you brought me back. I thank you for this." Bison murmed. Chun Li felt a invisible hand stroke through her hair. "Get away from me! I didn't mean for you to come back! Go away!" Chun Li snapped at him. Bison chuckled. "I can't, Chun Li. You wanted me back, so I came back. That 'load of crock' was real or why would Rose keep it, hmm?" Bison said and paused. "I have been watching you, Chun Li, waiting for you to bring me back. You are so beautiful, my dear. You need me as much as I need you." Bison whispered in her ear, then licked it.

Chun Li flinched. "I don't need you! I don't want you here! I want to you to go this instant!" Chun Li cried out. Bison chuckled again. "Sorry love. I can't do that. But I am here. And I plan to stay." he said before his voice died out. Chun Li threw herself on the bed, forcing the thoughts out of her head before falling asleep.

Then, it all began.

Soon, she began to see him. One night, she woke up and saw a silloute of Bison in the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, watching her sleep.

Even in her dreams, she could not escape. One dream, she was standing out in a field, wearing her fighting outfit. Bison stood before her, his hand outstretched.

"Come with me, Chun Li. I can give you everything you ever wanted. I will love you always. Come." Bison said, his voice never changing.

"NO! I won't give myself to you! Leave me alone!" Chun Li cried out, awaking from her dream.

Soon, she became in fear of him. She dreaded the invisible kisses down her neck, the caress of a lover. Chun Li hated the stroking of her hair, the feeling of that she was not alone. She knew Bison watched her in the shower, watching her undress. Chun Li began thinking things that disgusted her beyond reason. Some of her dreams composed of sick, perverted fantasies that made her feel dirty. But something equaled out the caring. Scatches were all up and down her arm, bloody welts appeared all over her. Burn marks appeared on her back and chest. Bruises, cuts and spilt lips appeared every so often, as if someone hit her out of rage. But, someone would kiss them tenderly and make the bruises disappear.

But deep down, she loved the torment. Without him beside her, there was lonliness and angony that was unbearable. Her friends became worried for her and pretty soon, they stayed away from her. Ryu broke up with her and she was left with a broken heart, cursing and blaming Bison.

Soon, she recieved another dream. This time, she was on a balcony, with Bison beside her. A large kingdom laid before her and she was wearing a beautiful dress, and wearing a diamond necklace around her neck.

"All this can be yours, my love. Just come away with me and you can be queen! You have nothing in your other life. Join me." Bison told her quietly.

"No, Bison. I won't." Chun Li said to him. Bison became angry.

"You will be mine. This I vow." Bison snarled, pushing her.

Soon, the torment increased. He poked and pinched her during meetings, grabbed her hair and pulling it back, forcing her lips onto his whenever he wanted. She could feel him nibbling on her ear when she talked to her friends. Chun Li felt him enter the bed when she was sleeping and wrapped his arms around her, yanking her closer to his body. There were no end to Chun Li seeing Bison is dark alleyways and in crowds of people. Chun Li would often find some of her clothes on the floor and a invisible imprints on her when she woke up. She would see him in mirrors and in the passagers seat when she drove. Her eyes became wide and scared, falling deeper and deeper in his twisted manipulations. Chun Li was in a pit of insanity with no end.

Chun Li picked up her pace and dust swirled around her on the deserted street. Leaves crackled under her boot, and she closed her eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Chun Li cried out and a branch swung at her, lacerating a few inches above her waist. She cried out in pain and screamed,"Show yourself, Bison!"

"I knew you would call." Bison said, stroding out from the darkness. Chun Li was in tears.

"Leave me alone! What part of that don't you understand!?" Chun Li demanded. Bison smiled.

"I won't leave you, my beautiful spring. I thrive on your passion." Bison said mockingly

"I helped you, damnit! Now leave me alone!" Chun Li said angerliy. Bison laughed.

"You've been saying that since day one, love. What makes you think I would listen to you now?" He snickered and advanced towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Chun Li cried out and tore off down to street. She ran as hard as she could, her feet aching. Chun Li did not see a twisted brach in front of her.

SNAP

Chun Li screamed in pain as her ankle broke. She laid there, sobbing. Bison loomed above her.

"You should have given up when you had the chance." Bison said calmly, ingoring her cries.

"Yes." she murmed to him. Bison picked her up.

"You're mine? Forever?"

"Yes. Forever....my love."

Bison kissed her passionalty on the lips, as if a long lost love returned from his ordeal and came back to his lover.

Chun Li fell into his arms, falling into his loving embrace. Bison rearranged her in his arms.

"You're mine now." he whispered to her. Chun Li nodded and put her head into his chest. "I am eternally yours." she whispered.

Okay, what did yall think? Read and review!


	2. Confused love

Well, I decided to create a FEW chapters to this story....

Kikoken: I know, I needed more depth, I'll work on it later. As for Chun Li falling in love, it's psychological.

PurplexPsyche: Thank you! Yes, there will be Rose, I promise!

Raven: Yes, it is cool, isn't it!

On with the show....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, Ibuki? It's me, Cammy. Have you seen Chun Li? No? Okay, thanks. And if you see her, call me imediatly, okay. Thanks." Cammy hung up the phone and shook her head. Ryu slumped in his chair.

"I just can't believe it....she's gone...and it's all my fault." Ryu said sadly. Suddenly, he burst into tears. "I-I sho-shouldn't ha-have br-broken u-up wit-with he-her. Th-then sh-she woul-would b-be he-here." he sobbed. Cammy patted his back.

"There, there. It's not all your fault...it's my fault. I thought...I thought she wanted..no, NEEDED to be alone. So I told everyone to stay away...God, I'm so stupid! She needed a bloody friend and I blew her off! I deserved hell for that offense!" Cammy cried out, burying her head in her arms. "I loved her like a sister...she loved me like a sister....she did everything for me! And this is how I repay her! Goddamnit!" she raged, tears streaking her face.

Ryu sniffed and gave Cammy a hug. Cammy began sobbing on his shoulder and Ryu did the same. They cried for thier beloved friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li awoke to a unfamiliar room. She rubbed her eyes and murmed,"Where am I?" She quickly studied her surroundings.

The room was huge. It could possibly fit her apartment, Gulie's, Charlie's, Cammy's, and some of Ken's master bedrooms and still have room to spare. It was neatly decorated with expensive, highly polished furniture. Red drapes hung from the windows, parting a large balconey. She herself was in a large, king sized bed with red silky covers.

Chun Li sighed. Three guesses which room she was in.....

She tried moving but the clothing felt unfamiliar. It was a simple red dress with some revealing aspects. Her brown hair was no longer in her buns but down to her waist. Chun Li did not see her shoes or fighting outfit in sight. 'He must have hid them.' she thought to herself. Chun Li took one more look around the room.

'God, what have I done? I gave myself to him. I gave up....' Chun Li thought sadly. She was about to get up before Bison entered the room. Bison smiled at her.

"I see you finally woke up. I was afraid you wouldn't." he said calmly and crossed over to the bed. Bison cupped her chin and gave her a kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, writing words of devotion. After three mintues, he stopped, and sighed in content. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Bison said. Chun Li bit her lip. She did like it.....

She was so confused about her feelings. Chun Li knew he was evil and he killed her father in cold blood, but she was feeling so attracted to him! Bison was handsome, powerful, strong, intelligant.....why must these things be so confusing! Her head said that she should try to find a way out of here, but her heart said wanted her to stay with him because she loved him so. Or maybe her head was saying to stay and her heart to go?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bison was pleased. He had her right where he wanted her. He knew she was confused. Confused about him. Bison knew that her feelings were not real, just something that was forced upon her to feel, but soon, they would be real. And they would be just for him. ALL of it, just for him. Chun Li would be his beautiful wife and his little 'partner' in the bed.

Bison never figured it out, but he loved her. Ever since she walked into the fighting ring in the second tournment, his eyes have been set on her. Bison had fantasized about her, dreamed of her, and even kidnapping her to love him in one of the tournments. He noticed her chest heaving upwards, in a slow, rythmic motion. Bison felt his 'manhood' erect.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li noticed that Bison was looking at her chest. She also noticed that Bison was feeling just a 'little too excited'.

"See anything you like?" Chun Li asked, dripping with sarcasm. Bison snapped out of his trance. "Yes, actaully. I had women at my castle before but you're the most beautiful." Bison told her. Chun Li blushed a little.

'Oh man, this is so embrassing. My father is rolling in grave right now, but why don't I care? Why do I feel this way? Shouldn't I feel this way only for Ryu....or did I ever love Ryu like I should? Oh heck, I 'm so confused.....' Chun Li thought to herself.

Bison lightly smiled. Chun Li desperatly wanted to kiss him again, to feel his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth...but another side of her felt disgusted with him, a burning hatred for him.

Bison stroked her face. "Something wrong?" He teased her. Chun Li glared at him. "Shut up." she mumbled. Bison tsked tsked.

"Now, Chun Li, are you supposed to say that to your husband? That isn't very nice." Bison grinned.

"Well, no....WAIT A MINTUE! HUSBAND!?" Chun Li cried out. Bison looked at her. "I thought you knew that I am your husband now." he said in a teasing voice.

Chun Li felt a little giddy about being his wife...'NO! Must stop this!' she scolded her herself.

'Don't be so coy Chun Li. You love me....you agreed to be mine and now you must honor that decison.' Bison's voice rang through her head.

"What the hell...?" Chun Li asked, puzzled. Bison grinned. "Did I ever mention that I could read minds at will...?" Bison asked.

"You little-! You've been reading my mind all this time! Damn you!" Chun Li raged. Bison shrugged. "You wouldn't admit it....if I told you, you would never think of it and what kind of fun would that be?" Bison said. Chun Li growled.

"Now, honey-" Bison started. "Don't you call me that!" Chun Li snapped. "Fine. You should lighten up a little. After all, we are going to be married. You don't want to be mad on your wedding day, do you?" Bison finshed. Chun Li winced.

"If you don't, I'll make you. You gave yourself up to me and now you have to go through with your decison. And I plan to keep that promise." Bison warned her. Chun Li crossed her arms and looked away. Bison got up.

"Well, now. I guess I better go. You need to get dressed for our wedding." Bison said and left, being replaced by two young girls.

They bathed Chun Li in oils and dressed her up in a beautiful, white dress. The girls put on a diamond necklace and diamond earings. Lipstick was placed on and they stood back, admiring her beauty.

Chun Li stared at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, too beautiful. She sighed and walked out, awaiting her life sentence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding was beautiful, Chun Li admitted to herself. It was white, pure white. The drapes, the chairs, everything. This was like the wedding she dreamed of when she was a little girl. 'He most likely did it on purpose.' she thought bitterly to herself.

Chun Li forced herself to walk down the asile to Bison awaiting hand. There, the vows were exchanged and rings were put on. Her's was a beautiful ring with diamonds around it, and Bison's was almost the same only in different positions. Bison leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Then, it was over.

He calmly leaded her out of the room and whispered to her,"We will have a feast in our honor. Then, we will go back to our room to retire for the night." Chun Li swallowed. She knew that was code for "To get you naked and personal so I could have sex with you."

'Chun Li Xiang Bison' she thought to herself. That will take a while to get used to. Bison's hand slipped into her's and Chun Li almost forgot her bitterness.

'If I am this pleased to marry him, even through I won't admit it, then why do I feel like I just threw my life away?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose closed her eyes. She looked at her tarot cards again, hoping that the results would be different.

Nope. Still the same as it was 6 times ago. Rose gave a sigh. She knew this was going to happen, she could FEEL it. She tried to prevent it, but she just HAD to run off to Greece....

Rose wasn't stupid. She knew Bison was watching Chun Li all the time. She knew that Bison had a insane desire to have Chun Li to himself. Rose knew that Bison sometimes rigged the tourment so he would have a chance to fight the poor, clueless girl. But, Rose insured that Bison would fail every time.

Now, she knew she failed. Rose was not there to protect Chun Li and now, she paid dearly. Bison took advantage of it and took Chun Li away for his selfish desires. Rose shuffled her cards once more. There was only one way to figure out if his attempts at Chun Li's heart suceeds.....

Rose laid out three cards. She flipped over the one on the left. It was the Chariot. She grimaced. Not looking good so far....

She flipped the next one. Death. "Oh no..." she moaned, already knowing the next card....

She slowly flipped the next one. The Lovers. Rose began to weep. She failed. Chun Li will become his.....unless....

Rose could change the future.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the feast, Bison guided Chun Li back to thier room. Chun Li winced. She knew what was going to happen....

Bison gave her a kiss. "Stay here for a moment. I have some buisness to do. I'll be back in a couple of mintues, so why don't you get a " he whispered, implying something. He left and Chun Li sat down.

'Great. Well, I guess he's isn't so bad to lose my...innocence to.' Chun Li thought, trying to console herself.

Bison walked through his halls. He was a little angry that he had to take time away from his wife, but that only makes the experince better.

He entered his office and picked up the phone. "Yes?" He asked impatiently. "Lord Bison, we learned that the Street Fighters are looking for that girl, Chun Li." a solider's voice answered.

"Let them. They won't find her." Bison said. "Well, the people that are looking for her are Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Cammy White, Sargent Gulie, Charile Nash, Ibuki, and Rose."

Bison froze. No...not her....not Rose....

"The psychic, Rose. Is there a reason behind it?" Bison demanded. "Uhhh..no sir. It seems she has no reason whatsoever."

Bison knew it. She was after him. That little bitch wanted him to give up Chun Li. How dare she! He was NOT going to give Chun Li up...ever. He loved her too damn much and Chun Li will love him too.

"Find them. If you do, kill them." Bison snapped and hung up. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. If Rose or any other fighter comes near Chun Li, he was going to kill them in less than a heartbeat. No one steals his wife away.

Bison walked back into his room. There Chun Li sat in the bed, with just her bra and underwear. Bison grinned. He was going to enjoy her tonight....

Bison shut the door behind him and locked it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryu gritted his teeth. He was forced to sit through another stupid meeting when they could be searching for Chun Li. He squirmed in his seat, impatiently waiting for it to end.

Cammy nudged him and Ryu gave her a quick non verbal apology. He didn't even know what it was about. All he wanted to know where Chun Li was. He didn't care for Bison unless he got to beat the shit out of him.

'Chun Li, I swear to God I will find you. Even if I have to rip apart this Earth in order to do that.' Ryu thought as the endless meeting went on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the best I ever had." Bison said to Chun Li.

They were lying naked next to each other and were resting. Chun Li shifted the covers on her bare chest. Bison stroked her hair. "You feel so good in bed. You are like a goddess to me." Bison said quietly allowing his fingers to stroke her soft hair.

Chun Li closed her eyes. Bison felt good too, but she felt dirty and slutty. Bison was good, really good actually, but she was confused. Chun Li never had Ryu in bed but she loved him, but she let Bison in bed and she didn't love him...or does she?

Here she was, lying there with Bison. God, he was so muscular and manly! Chun Li could feel herself fall in love with him more. She loved his touch, his kisses....goddamnit!

Chun Li didn't really know what to think right now. Right now, she was tired. Chun Li closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Well, that's it! It took me a long ass time!

Read and Review AND no flames!


	3. Love is strange

Kikoken: Yes, is it a little creepy, but that's what I'm shooting for! I always felt Ryu was a sensitive guy, and I thought Ryu could cry easily. I dunno, he just seems cuter that way and nobody except Rose knows Bison has Chun Li. This story doesn't take place during a certain game.

On with the show!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight streamed through the windows as Chun Li stirred awake. She opened her eyes and wondered what time it was. Chun Li was also aware that Bison wasn't there.

"I wonder where he went..?" Chun Li murmured to herself as she slowly got out of bed. She grabbed a robe and covered her naked body with it. Her eyes roamed the room, searching for anything that might lead where Bison is. She supsected he was going to come back, because she was still there.

Chun Li ran her fingers through her hair as memories of last night fleeted through her mind. 'At least he isn't terrible in bed.' she thought, trying to look at the positive side. It didn't really work, but at least she has one good aspect of this marriage, even though she sounded like a trophy wife.

'Well, that's is what I am now, so I guess it couldn't hurt.' Chun Li shrugged mentally. 'It's not like I married him for his money.'

She tighted her robe around her waist and sat down on the bed. 'Thank god I had my period two weeks ago.' Chun Li remembered and flinched at the thought of giving birth to Bison's offspring. Chun Li briefly wondered if Bison even 'wanted' a baby.

She grinned at the thought of Bison having to change the diaper. 'He'll probabley get me or his servants to do it.' she thought bitterly, but it was still a funny thought. Then again, Bison gonna end up teaching the poor child his beliefs and the child would become a replica of Bison himself.

"Maybe I should take a shower." Chun Li said outloud, trying to change the subject. Chun Li hurrided to the bathroom and threw off her robe and turned on the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li turned off the shower. Dripping wet, she quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. Chun Li walked back into the room to search for some clothes because she really didn't think Bison would enjoy her wearing his.

Chun Li then noticed some clothes on the dresser. She held it up. It was a light blue dress that trailed behind her. The collar was embrodired in gold lines and so was the waistline and the cuffs. Blue high heeled shoes were below them.

'So he's picking out my clothes now?' Chun Li thought to herself as she put it on. It fit perfectly. Chun Li then quickly did her hair into her two buns. She looked perfect.

"At least he has fashion sense." Chun Li muttered to herself as she looked around the room. "Well, might as well see the rest of this place." Chun Li said outloud and reached for the doorknob.

It was locked.

"Guess he doesn't want me to leave his room." Chun Li said wearliy and sat down. What was there to do? He didn't have tvs or radios or even a freaking video game system (Author's Note: Would that be funny if Bison really did own a Gamecube or a PS2? LOL). There wasn't a computer in sight or anything.

"Next time he locks me in here, he should give me something to do." Chun Li muttered darkly to herself as she searched for something to do. There was a record player but there were only classical records, like Mozart and Bach. She tried searching the bookcase, but it was full of literature, politcal, military, and philosophy. Chun Li gave a loud sigh. These were the books she had to read in highschool!

Chun Li finally chose a book called Utopia. Of course, it was just chock full of politcal junk, but she suffered through it. She read, bored out of her mind. Then, she heard footsteps down the hall. Chun Li quickly put the book back, standing up straight, trying to look elegant and graceful. She heard the door unlock and Bison stepped in.

Bison gently shut the door behind him. He then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Chun Li felt herself fall into them.

"Hello, my love. How are you?" Bison whispered softly in her ear. Chun Li could barely speak. "I'm fine. How are you?" She repiled. "I'm alright. I had a few business deals. I apolgize for leaving you so soon. But I couldn't stop thinking of you all day. Last night was wonderful." Bison said into her hair. Chun Li knew what he wanted. He wanted her again tonight.

"Uhh, thank you." Chun Li stumbled. Bison smiled again. "Tell me that you thought of me too." Bison said. Chun Li gave a false smile. "Of course I did, dear. I really liked last night too." Chun Li lied.

Well, it was partly true. She did think of him when she was reading and she did like last night.

He looked happy and then he murmured to her,"We should go to dinner. Then, we'll have another night to ourselves." Bison gave her a toothy grin and led her out of the room. Chun Li took a deep breath.

'Great.' she thought sarcastically to herself as Chun Li walked alongside Bison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose quickly sighed as she gathered up her tarot cards. Chun Li was putting up a fight, but Rose better move quickly. Sooner or later, Bison would break her into his wife.

Rose sat back. She knew Bison's motive, but she didn't comprehend the conquences. If Chun Li gave up, she would get pregnant with Bison's child. This was bad. But Bison would fall victim to her and the baby, and therefore, began to become human. Then, he would no longer be a killer and insane. This was good.

But if Rose got there fast enough, Chun Li wouldn't get pregnant. This is good. But, Bison would become enraged, killing and torturing more people to get her back. This was bad.

Rose was confused. Should she tell everyone where Chun Li and try to rescuse her or should she leave her alone, allowing her to fall deeper into Bison traps?

Rose closed her eyes. She wasn't sure, but she had to act fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clothes were strewn everywhere. The once clean room became messy and the scent of sex hung in the air. The room was heated and the couple laid there, breathing hard.

Bison kissed her firecely, allowing him to invade her mouth with his tongue. Chun L responded with just as much passion. After a long period of time, they had to come back for air, gasping.

"You're...you're just as good as last night.." Bison gasped. Chun Li breathed hard. "That was wonderful, Bison." Chun Li said, closing her eyes. Bison certainly did know how to make her feel like a woman. Bison wrapped his strong arms around her body, and Chun Li felt so protected. 'He loves me. He wouldn't let anything harm me.' she thought dreamliy as she settled down in his arms. Chun Li turned around and faced him. She snuggled up with him, putting her head on his chest. Bison put his head untop of hers, allowing himself to inhale the scent of her hair. 'She is so beautiful. Chun Li is

just as beautiful as the goddess Venus. Maybe even more.' Bison thought as Chun Li slept peacefully. 'Or perhaps she has Athena's boldness as well.' Bison added mentally.

"I love you." he whispered to her. Chun Li snuggled closer. 'I wonder if our daughters would turn out like her?' Bison thought quietly. He had been thinking about children lately. Bison wanted some children, because he wanted heirs (plus, he wanted to be a father) and two, because he wanted Chun Li to be happy. Bison knew she loved kids. Anyway, it would keep her preoccupied.

Bison closed his eyes as well. "Goodnight, Chun Li. Sweet dreams." he murmured before falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Read and Review!


	4. Dreams, Wonders, and the Newcomer

Yet another chapter.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li began to adapt to her new life. It was the same routine everyday. Bison would get dressed, give her a kiss, then leave, locking the door behind him. And everyday, Chun Li would have to find something to entertain herself with. Usually, it was either books or records, but sometimes, she would go on the balconey and stare at the land before her.

Even through she was used to it, Chun Li became homesick. She longed for her friends and her career as agent. Chun Li missed the 4 hour phone calls with Cammy, shopping at the mall with Ibuki, Charlie's stupid jokes, Gulie's tough guy attitude, Ken's pratical jokes, and Ryu's gentle nature. Chun Li missed sparring with her friends.

And Bison knew this. Chun Li could tell he didn't like the way she daydreamed about her friends and Ryu. He often didn't allow anyone except for himself or his female servants to see her.

Through was Bison was a good husband. He gave her gifts, such as expensive jewelery, clothes, makeup, etc. Bison was romatic as well. He often did very romatic things like dinners, dancing, stuff like that and he was faithful to her. He always told her that he loved her and would never leave her. Bison was kind and gentle toward her and rarely raised his voice at her. They had one fight so far but Bison admitted that he was wrong and was sorry.

But even though he was all of this, he had a jealous and overprotective nature. Chun Li was only allowed to go somewhere if he was there with her. Bison always had her hand in his and when someone looked at her in the wrong way, Bison's hand would tighten around her's, and pulled her closer to him. Any men who talked her would be given a glare or worse.

One time, Chun Li was walking down the halls with Bison, and Vega, one of Bison's soliders, saw her and called her a beautiful senora. Chun Li blushed a little and giggled. Bison seemed to be angry and spoke harshly to him. Later that night, when Chun Li was getting ready for bed, Bison asked her if she had any attractions to Vega. Chun Li replied that she had no feelings for him, but accidently let it slip that Vega had tried for her heart many years ago and nearly suceeded (Author's Note: This is NOT from the anime series.). Thinking nothing of it, she fell asleep. In the morning, Bison had left early. Chun Li was later told by a gossiping servant that Vega had been brutally beaten by Bison.

When Bison came back, he had roses in one hand and gave it to her. Chun Li then asked him what he had done to Vega. Bison ignored the question and told her that he wanted to make love with her. Of course, Chun Li complied, but she felt so guilty for Vega during it. She had never seen Vega to this day.

But Chun Li found something strange. It had seemed to her that Bison was trying to force her to forget her old life, like brainwashing, so to speak. Chun Li had found herself forgetting things, like what her father used to look like or remembering all of her friend's names, like E.Honda and Fei Long. Memories of her friends were being replaced by memories of Bison. She 'knew' that they were there, she 'knew' it, but couldn't find them.

Even her life was no longer hers. Chun Li's life was to please her husband in anyway she could, from back rubs to sex. She often found herself in the mirror, wondering which outfit Bison would like more or that when they had intercourse, she wondered if Bison liked it or not, and how she could make him more satisfied. When Bison was angry, Chun Li brought upon herself to make him happy in anyway she could.

One day, Chun Li was staring her book, The Art Of War. She wasn't really into the book, but she had nothing else to do. Her gaze lifted up to the grandfather clock. It read 6:30.

'Already one month I have been here.' Chun Li remembered and set the book down. She felt a little depressed when she remebered that she had been away for so long.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Bison strode in. Chun Li was a little surpised. Usually, Bison came back at 7:30 or later, but never 'this' early. Chun Li set the book down and catiuosly stepped toward him.

"What's wrong?" Chun Li asked supsiously. Bison walked toward her and kissed her hard. Chun Li was a little confused but kissed him back. They broke apart, and Bison wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you. I wanted to see you earlier today. Is that okay?" Bison asked. Chun Li looked at weirdly. "Not unless I know that you're up to something. You always miss me but you never come

home a hour early."

Bison laughed. "I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so much to ask?" Bison said, stroking her hair. Chun Li still didn't believe him, but her husband was so difficult to figure out. He just might want to spend some time with her or it might be because they haven't had intercourse in a week.

Bison then pressed the button on the player and soft, classical music came on. "Care to dance?" Bison asked, holding his arm out. Chun Li took it and they were once more close together. The couple gently danced with each other, not ever messing up. Bison held her close to him, moving with the beat of the music. Chun Li moved along with him, falling under his spell.

'I still don't know what Bison's game is, but I do like this.' Chun Li thought to herself as she danced. The song ended and they broke apart, allowing themselves some space. Soon, they both found themselves kissing and well, one thing lead to another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryu glanced at the paperwork. He wondered just 'how' Chun Li put up with this every day.

Ever since Rose told the superiors that Bison is holding Chun Li, everyone scrambled to quickly find his base. Later, spies have contacted them and said that there were some rumors that Bison was holding a young Chinese woman in his bedroom, but no idea who she was even though everyone guessed it was Chun Li. Ryu became angry at the thought of Bison raping Chun Li every night and vowed to kill him in a horrible, painful way. Soon, his base was discovered and that the rumors are true, Chun Li 'was' in his bedroom. Ryu and almost all of Chun Li's friends voluteered for the rescue mission.

Ryu sat back. In five days, they would go to the base in China. Then, they would rescue Chun Li and return her safely home. 'Just hold on, Chun. We're coming to get you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Dream Sequence]

Chun Li was standing in the middle of one of Bison's rooms, looking down at her friends. Ken made a lunge toward her but Bison cut right in front of her and slammed him in the gut, sending him across the room.

Chun Li took a step back and Bison glowed with Psycho Power. "No one takes my wife away! You will all die!" Bison hissed at them, using his power to create a shield for Chun Li.

Cammy attacked him. "Cannon Spike!" she yelled. Bison quickly doged her move and grabbed her foot, slamming her face first down on the ground, breaking her nose. Cammy screamed in pain as Bison threw her across the room, dislocating her arm.

Fei Long attacked from the air, kicking Bison in the chest. Bison stumbled back but quickly recovered. "KNEE PRESS NIGHTMARE!" He snarled, hitting Fei Long with full force. Fei hit the wall, bleeding badly.

Ibuki took the chance and ran toward Chun Li but Bison telported in front of her, and grabbed her neck. Ibuki gasped for air, before it broke. Bison dropped her lifeless body to the floor, and awaited the next attack....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li's eyes shot open and nearly screamed. 'That's felt so real..' Chun Li thought to herself. She looked at the clock. 3:30 am. She fell back into the bed, trying to slow down her breathing. 'Oh god, I feel so sick...' Chun Li. She felt like she was going to throw up...

In fact, she 'was'. Chun Li quickly squirmed out of Bison's embrace and rushed to the bathroom. There, she threw up three times. She quickly wiped her mouth out. 'I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means..' Chun Li thought quietly to herself as she made it back to the bed.

She put herself back into Bison's arms but didn't fall asleep. Chun Li was too concerned about what was going on. 'I hope it's just a stomache virus...please god, let it be a virus...' she prayed. Chun Li took a quick glance at Bison, who was sleeping and after a while, she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Chun Li awoke to find herself alone. Bison had left her a note, explaining that he was in a another country and would be back later than usual.

Chun Li grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. At least she had time to herself. Then, Chun Li felt like throwing up again. She rushed to the bathroom, and retched again. 'I guess I should take a shower. Someone might notice.' Chun Li thought and stripped herself of her robe and took a warm shower.

Afterward, Chun Li turned it off. She dried off and grabbed her clothes that were laid out for her.

The day was unpredictable. Often, Chun Li had to run to the bathroom either to vomit or to go to the bathroom. She sometimes fell asleep in her chair when she read the books. 'God, I can't keep falling asleep! Bison would notice, and I would have to explain it to him, and won't that be funny.' Chun Li thought to herself after waking up from the book, Crime and Punishment. She placed the book back and turned on the player. The song started playing. Chun Li remembered that Bison explained the song to her:

"It's about a hero who dies in his lover's arms from his wounds of war. It leaves the poor girl alone and helpless and sad. Her father tells her to marry another man, a man she doesn't love at all and barely knows. So, at the end of the song, she ends her life by cutting her wrists and rejoins her love in the afterlife."

Tears formed up at Chun Li's eyes. She began to cry. Of course, she chose the wrong moment to start crying. Bison had just entered the room and saw his wife on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"What the hell?!" Bison said and held her in his arms. "Chun Li, is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Bison asked concerned. "No, it's 'sniff' just that 'sniff' this song is so sad! That poor girl...all alone...and 'sniff' her love died." Chun Li sobbed. Right about now, she wished that she fell asleep instead. Bison looked at her oddly.

"That's it. I'm not leaving you alone anymore." Bison said. That made Chun Li cry even harder. "Shhhh, it alright. It just a song...just a song..." Bison comforted her, wondering what the hell got into her. After a while, Chun Li had stopped crying, feeling pretty stupid. And not to mention almost blowing her cover. Bison, still confused about the entire situation, didn't say anything about it. They went back to bed, and Chun Li promised to herself to not to do anything stupid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dream Sequence

Chun Li was in a small dark room. "Where am I?" She yelled, echoing.

Suddenly, a figure appeared. Chun Li looked closer and relized who it was. Ryu!

Ryu flashed her a smile that made Chun Li melt. They embraced , and Chun Li sighed in content. "Oh Ryu. I still love you." Chun Li told him. Ryu looked at her. "And I still love you. I always did."

They kissed fiercely and Ryu had pushed her into the bed, tearing off her shirt, revealing her bra. Chun Li didn't even bother to resist him. Chun Li's fingers found the buttons to his shirt and ripped it off, showing a bare, handsome chest. Ryu began to kiss below her naval.

"Ryu...oh...Ryu..." Chun Li cried out. She laughed with delight.

Suddenly, it stopped. Chun Li looked at Ryu.....

Well, she 'would' have if it was Ryu.

Ryu was no longer Ryu. He had changed into Bison. Bison's hands were at her waist, itching to pull them down. Chun Li's eyes bugged out in surpise.

"NO!" she screamed, trying to fight him. Bison's laugh was cruel. "Weren't you just 'loving' the way I was kissing you?" he asked her. "No! That was Ryu...wasn't it? Wasn't IT?!" Chun Li cried out. Bison had laughed again.

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked, 'love'. I was just pleasing you and you were screaming my name out." Bison smirked. Chun Li wanted to grab her shirt and run, run away from him. But her mind said that she loved Bison instead of Ryu and that she 'wanted' to be pleased by him.

Chun Li was utterly confused. She tried to run but Bison locked her legs below him and pinned her arms down. "Now, how about you just relax and...." Bison trailed off. Bison leaned down to kiss her before....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li eyes shot open. Chun Li almost darted up before she remembered that Bison had his arms around her. One stir would wake him up.

Chun Li automatically felt sick. She wriggled out of Bison's embrace and ran into the bathroom. Once more, she had threw up three times. Afterwards, Chun Li cleaned herself up and stared in the mirror.

'That nighmare...what could it mean?' Chun Li thought quizzacly. 'Why was Bison tricking me?'

Chun Li glanced at the bed. Luckily, Bison was in a deep sleep, but who knows for how long.

She sighed. Right now, it would have to be dealt with later. Her husband may wake up. Chun Li quickly walked back, and laid herself in the bed and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li stirred awake. 'I don't feel so good...' she thought as she opened her eyes. Bison, who felt his wife wake up, opened his eyes. "Chun Li...." he murmured. They both stared at each other for a while before Bison said,

"I don't remember you in this postion. Weren't you on the other side, facing me instead of away from me?"

'Uh oh.' she thought panickly. "I must have turned over during the night." she said, giving a false smile. Bison looked at her strangely. It was obivous he didn't believe her but he let it slide. "Well, then, I better get going." Bison said and got out of bed. The movement made Chun Li feel like she was going to throw up again. She tried to stay still so she wouldn't puke but watching Bison get dressed made her nauseous. 'Please move quicker. I feel so sick...' Chun Li begged mentally.

The look on her face made Bison stop. He was about to put on his shirt, and he looked puzzled at her. "Are you okay?" Bison asked suspiously. Chun Li nodded her head. She was afraid that if she talked, she would puke.

Bison looked at her hard as he was putting on his shirt. Then he placed his hat on his head. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little sick." Bison asked again. Chun Li smiled. "Of course I'm okay." she said, feeling it come up.

Bison gave her another hard look. "Alright then. I best be going." Then, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

Well, that was the ballgame.

Chun Li could hold it in no longer. She broke off the kiss and rushed to the bathroom and retched. Bison winced. 'At least she didn't thow up in my mouth.' he thought to himself as he held up her hair. Chun Li soon stopped and quickly rinsed it out. She turned around and faced Bison.

Bison crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. Chun Li bit her lip. 'Oh no. Here comes twenty questions.' she thought. Bison broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me that you were throwing up?" he asked sternly.

"It's a little thing, Bison. I'm not too concerned about it." Chun Li said slowly. Bison tapped his foot impatiently. "We're supposed to tell each other everything, love. When did you start?" Bison said quietly.

"Yesterday." Chun Li answered truthfully. "That explains why you were crying and why you're in a different position." Bison said. Chun Li felt a little ashamed. "I think I might be pregnant." Chun Li told him and felt a little embrassed. Bison smiled.

"That's good. I'll take you to a doctor as soon as I get back. Just stay here and make sure you don't harm anything to your stomache. I would hate for our baby to be harmed." Bison said and kissed her on the head. He left and Chun Li sat down.

She sighed. Chun Li felt sick again and threw up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're right. Your wife is pregnant." the doctor said to the couple. Bison grinned and Chun Li did feel a little excited about becoming a mother.

"There are some precautions to take, like the food to eat and things like that, but it's not really going to affect you at all." the doctor pointed out. He gave them some things to go by and they left, feeling a little happy.

"I feel really tired. Can we go to bed?" Chun Li asked sleepliy. Bison nodded. "Sure. The excitement today has wore me out too." He opened the door and led Chun Li to the bed. They changed and rested.

"The next nine months are going to be interesting." Chun Li said to Bison. "Yes, they will be." Bison agreed and Chun Li cuddled up with him.

"Night, dear." Chun Li said. "Goodnight, sweetie." Bison said and they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, only one chapter left.....Read and Review!


	5. Final Fight

Well, here we are, the LAST chapter of this wonderful, but creepy, story.

Kikoken: Yes, Chun Li is pregnant and yeah, this couple is still weird, but I promise you, I WILL write a more familiar couple (Ryu/Chun Li) soon. And I knew that Bison is Rose's second half, you'll see in this chapter.

TR: Yup, this IS new in the FF.N archive. It needed this, so I took the liberty of making it.

Thanks guys, you've been my steady readers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bison's Dream Sequence

Bison stood in a large, purple and blue dome. It crackled in electric energy and immense power, invisble to the human eye, pulsated throughout it.

Bison sighed. He knew this place, he had been to it before. Several times before in fact.

This was the place where he and Rose could speak to each other through dreams and thoughts. It was rather annoying at some times, for the both of them, that the other could bring them here. Since Bison and Rose shared a connection so powerful, they were almost as if they were one.

Thier bond was a strange one. Bison father, a drunk and stupid man, a man whom Bison truly hated with all of his soul, had raped his mother's sister. Then, he took advantage of his mother and got them pregnant _on the exact same day._

If that wasn't strange enough, Bison's mother and his aunt gave birth to him and Rose on the same day, the same mintue, and in the same room. They might as well be considered twins.

Through they didn't like each other (Rose felt that Bison was too violent and Bison thought she was too naive) they both shared the same thing: They hated thier father. Even Rose never forgave him.

"Rose, where are you?" Bison said impatiently. He could be dreaming of Chun Li right about now, but NO, Rose brought him here.

"Right here." Rose's voice said and appeared in front of him. Obivously not impressed, Bison tapped his foot. "What do you want?" He snapped, feeling angry. Rose made a face.

"I want to talk to you, Bison. About Chun Li." Rose answered and Bison grunted. "She's mine. I'm not giving her up. That's it."

"You are aware, Bison, that she does not love you. You can't keep her forever. She has friends and a life." Rose said coolly. "Chun Li will love me and yes, I can. She gave herself to me, and she doesn't need anyone else _but_ me." Bison snapped.

"You're acting like a child, _Mike._ You are being selfish. Chun Li loves Ryu and he loves her. You can't break that-"

"Yes, I can! That warrior can't have her. She is much too good for him and she won't love him for long. Chun Li is pregnant with MY child. Yes, that's right, Rose, you failed. She's pregnant and I will not let you take my wife and child away from me. And don't call me that, I despise it." Bison informed her.

"Just because she's pregnant, doesn't mean she's automatically yours. The feeling that she loves you is not real, Bison. You manipulated her, tricked her, and not to mention, forced her to love you. Once someone tells her this, she'll get out it just as easily as she got in." Rose said to him. Bison narrowed his eyes.

"That's exactly why I'm not letting you even a mile of her. She is _mine._ I love her and she is already growing to love me. We're meant to be, and that is FINAL." He snarled at her.

"You sound like our father." Rose snapped and imediatly regretted it. Bison's eyes became a blood red and she herself became enraged at the thought of her father.

"If I WAS sounding like my father, I wouldn't even love her, I would just use her like a toy. And that I have never turned out like him, because it's impossible to even _sink_ that low. And I would certainly wouldn't ever hurt my child like he did. And if you can remember, _Rose,_ who saved your sorry ass all those times he got drunk and targeted YOU. I still have scars on my chest from all those times, you little ungrateful bitch."

"Yeah, well, Bison, this 'little ungrateful bitch' is going to take back Chun Li. As well as her friends. Goodbye, Bison, it's already time for me to get up." Rose said and disappeared and Bison woke up in his own bed.

Chun Li laid next to him, sleeping peacefully. Bison felt his anger go away as he watched his wife sleep. "I won't give you up, Chun Li. I love you too much." Bison vowed as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li's Dream Sequence

_A fifteen year old Chun Li was standing in the hallway, watching the shadows move and speak. She was frightened and a voice began to speak._

_"Hello, Inspector Xiang. I hope I'm not interupting anything." it said. "What do you want, Bison?" Dorai snapped at him. _

_"Me? Oh, nothing of the sort. Just thought of dropping by and visting an old friend....and collecting my payment." Bison's voice said calmly. _

_"Payment? What are you talking about-?" Dorai said before Bison cut him off. "MY payment. I rememeber sparing your worthless life a while back. You agreed to give me something in return." _

_"What do you want then? Money?" Dorai asked frantically. Bison laughed. "I have enough of that, thank you. Actually, I want something that is one of kind...something you just can't buy..." Bison said mockingly. "Something YOU have that I want." _

_"I have no time for riddles, Bison. What is it?" Dorai hissed at him. "Simple...I want your daughter, Inspector. She fits my needs. Give her to me and I will leave you alone." Bison anwsered him in a sick tone. _

_"No. That's something I cannot do. I will not stand to let my daughter be taken by a insane dictator like YOU." Dorai quickly refused. Bison smirked. "You don't give her to me, then I'm afraid you'll have to die. Now, it's your life or your daughter. Choose quickly, Inspector, I am a very busy man and grows impatient easily." he said. _

_"I will not let you have her." Dorai repeated firmly. "Very well then, you die. And I might have some fun with your daughter after this, she is very beautiful. And if it helps, she will be a very good wife." Bison offered and grabbed Dorai's neck. _

_"NOOOOOOO!!!" Chun Li cried out and rushed to her father's aid. It was too late. His neck snapped in two and Bison dropped his lifeless body to the floor. She quickly ran to his side. _

_"Father? Father? Please anwser me!" Chun Li cried out. Dorai did not make a move. Chun Li's eyes began to well up in tears. "Daddy? Oh Daddy!" she began to cry. _

_Bison suddenly grabbed her and tried to pull her closer to him. "Come here, girl. You're coming with me." he ordered her, yanking her away from her father's body. _

_"No! Let me go!" Chun Li screamed and with one tug, she was face to face with her father's murderer. Bison smiled at her and began to stroke her brown hair. Chun Li tried to escape from his grip, but he held her tight. His breath was hot on the tip of her nose and her feet were ontop of his boots. Chun Li glared at his pupiless eyes._

_"Let me go." she hissed at him and Bison laughed softly. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go? Why don't you just relax and enjoy this time? You might find this....pleasurable." he said. _

_"I don't know what your game is, but you have just made a ememy." Chun Li threatened. Bison smiled. "Really? Well, then, my dear, I will look forward to our fights....if you have the courage later." Bison said, finding much amusment in her threats._

_"But right about now, you are much too young to marry me. Or to even fight me. So I guess I have to wait, won't I?" Bison asked and laughed. "But I would like to share my bed with you, just a little thing to look forward to later..." _

_Without warning, he picked her up and carried her like a husband would carry his wife on thier wedding day. Bison walked into her room, with much protest from Chun Li and gently set her down on her bed, then crawled in there with her. Bison wrapped his arms around her and Chun Li imediatly felt tired._

_"Just go to sleep, my love. You won't rememeber this, but I will." Bison said and that was the last sentence she heard before Chun Li fell in a deep sleep._

End Sequence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li jerked awake. 'Oh god....what was that?' she thought to herself. 'I don't rememeber that....did I meet Bison before?'

She looked around. Bison had left her bedside. "Hmph. Could have told me where he was going." Chun Li said and crossed her arms. "What would have happened if I got hurt? It might damage our baby or me."

Chun Li sighed. Her husband can be irritating at some points. "It's not like he has to carry the baby....uh oh...." Chun Li trailed off and rushed to the bathroom. After she retched a couple of times, she quickly stripped herself of her clothes and took a long bath. Afterwards, she dressed and walked around the room.

"I'm bored." she said loudly. No answer came back.

"Guess I better read another book...before I throw up...." Chun Li couldn't even finsh before she ran to the bathroom and threw up. 'Bison is going to pay for this!' Chun Li thought as she was throwing up.

"Chun Li? Where are you?" Bison's voice came through the room. Chun Li quickly rinsed out her mouth and walked back into the room. Bison relaxed and Chun Li walked to him.

"I was in the bathroom...I predict our baby is going to be ruining alot of clothing..." Chun Li said calmly. Bison looked at her. "Something wrong, dear?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong...except that I throwing up, waking up during the night, eating more, and rememeber that I going to be fat, so yeah, absoultly NOTHING is wrong with me." Chun Li said, dripping with sarcasm.

Bison didn't really know how to reply to that. The doctor had said that Chun Li would have mood swings during the nine months, and said that it would be in his best interests to just say the right thing.

"Ehhh...I'm very sorry to hear that, Chun Li.." Bison stumbled but Chun Li narrowed her eyes. "Sure you are." she said sarcastically and changed the subject.

"So why are you back so early? I thought you had work to do." Chun Li questioned. Bison shrugged. "One of my meetings got cancelled, so I came back early." he explained.

Chun Li suddenly had the urge to cry. She had no idea why, or how she got this urge, but she felt sad and hurt. Her eyes began to well up in tears, but she quickly wiped them away, hoping Bison wouldn't notice

"That's wonderful." Chun Li said, feeling the urge going away. 'What was that all about?' she wondered as Bison wrapped his arms around her. She felt his lips against hers and responded back, allowing herself to fall into his powerful arms.

'I'm still so curious about that dream, what could it mean?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryu sat back in the plane, and breathed deeply. In nine hours, they would be at Bison's base, and rescuing Chun Li from her captor.

He eyed his friends. Ken was sitting there with his hands behind his head, Gulie was writing down something, Charlie was quietly praying, Ibuki was staring at the wall, Fei Long was staring at the ground, Cammy was braiding and rebraiding her hair, and Rose looked concerned.

"What the matter, Rose?" Ryu asked her. Rose looked at Ryu and sighed. "I was just thinking about Bison and Chun Li and all...just rememebering everything before he turned out like this."

"Turned out like this? What do you mean by that?" Ken asked curiously, suddenly becoming interested. Even the others were leaning in on it.

Rose sighed again. "What I mean is, Bison was never like this. He was a good brother of mine. Sure, he had his moments, but it wasn't his fault...and now that I think of it, I am being a ungrateful bitch." she explained.

"How could it not be his fault...I mean, he's insane. He kills people. Are you telling me that he's just a victim?" Cammy questioned her. Rose looked at her.

"No one is born evil...they are created to BE evil, and that where Bison comes in. He's my stepbrother, because my father had raped my mother, his aunt. Then, he got Bison's mother pregant with him on the same day. So we were born on the same day, same time, same room. It's a little strange, but it happened.

Later, my mother died of a illiness, and I was sent to live with my horrid father. Bison's mother had died years ealier, and this was when I was six years old.

Our father, always drunk, beat us. Of course, I was not used to it, but Bison was. Often, he would try to hurt me, but Bison jumped in most of the time to save me. He still has wounds on his chest, as he has told me earlier.

But Bison's rage became aparent soon enough. Around the time we were out of college, I was informed that our father had yet again got another woman pregnant. I had told Bison and I regret it. Bison stormed in there and killed him, but he had showed a act of kindness.

He took the young child that was sleeping and gave him to a proper, rich family with no children. The couple loved the baby very much and that was the last I heard of it." Rose told them and sighed.

Ryu looked pretty stunned. "Wow...uhh..." He trailed off and stared out the window. "How does Chun Li fit into this? Is it the reason he took her?" he asked Rose.

"No. She is a different story. Bison truly does love her. I think it might be because she is a spitfire and a independent person. Plus, Chun Li is beautiful. Unlike the rest of the women he has met, he cannot control her." Rose corrected him and sat back.

Cammy cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I'll be in the cockpilot. See ya." she said and left.

Ryu contuined to stare out the window. 'Even if he does have a horrible past, he still took Chun Li. For that, he must pay.' Ryu thought to himself as the clouds flew by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li's Dream Sequence

_She was the most beautiful thing there. 18 year old Chun Li wore a blue dress with a flowing cape that trailed behind her. A simple necklace was around her neck and blue high heeled shoes accompanyed her feet. A light blue mask covered her face._

_She sighed. The masked ball was beautiful and perfect but she had no date. All the guys simply wanted to get in her pants, so Chun Li came alone. _

_Chun Li really didn't know why SHE was invited, but she got a invitation sent directly to her. Chun Li thought it was a fundraiser of sorts and her friend told her that to get a table cost alot of money, so she called and asked for the price, but when she gave her name, Chun Li was amazed that her table was already paid in advance._

_Chun Li got dressed for the ball, not wanting whoever paid for it to waste thier money and went. But when she got there, Chun Li relized that she knew no one there. _

_Heads turned her way and men praised her beauty . Women glared enviously at her as she made her way around. Chun Li desperately wanted to go back but for some reason, she couldn't. Chun Li stayed, and still wondered who paid for her way in._

_"Hello, madame. Enjoying your stay?" a voice said behind her. Chun Li turned around and saw a man wearing a somewhat general outfit and a dark red mask. "Yes...thank you." Chun Li said._

_The man gently smiled. "And what is a beautiful lady doing here all by herself? Surely, she would have came with a date?" he asked her. Chun Li blushed. "The people who asked me are quite rude." she said. _

_'This man seems familiar to me somehow...I just can't put my finger on it, but it feels like I know him from somewhere...' Chun Li thought to herself._

_The man chuckled. "I see. Would you care to dance, my lady?" He asked her. "Okay." Chun Li agreed and he took her hand and led her to the ballroom floor._

_They danced and Chun Li fell into his arms, allowing herself to glide on air. 'He feels so loving...and familiar. I feel like I have met him before...but how? Wouldn't I rememeber...?' Chun Li racked her brain for a explanation, but could find none._

_"Have we met before? I feel like I know you...." Chun Li asked the man. He lightly smiled. "I would rememeber a beautiful girl like you." he said and Chun Li blushed._

_"Thank you." she said quietly. 'He makes me feel so happy and loved....and I just met him five mintues ago!' she thought as she glided with him. _

_'Why do I feel this way...? HOW can I feel this way? God, I want to kiss him...but is that right? Is it even natural?' Chun Li thought to herself, so confused._

_Then, she could have sworn she heard him say to himself, "Still to young to marry to me even though she has grown more beautiful..." _

_"Did you say something?" Chun Li asked him. The man looked surpised. "No, I didn't." he said, obivously lying. Chun Li just looked at him and put her head against his chest. The man didn't seem to mind it at all and Chun Li closed her eyes as they swayed to the music. 'I could do this forever.' she thought dreamily._

_The song soon ended and they broke apart, much to Chun Li's disapointment. She glanced at the clock and relized that she had been here for nearly three hours and it was very late. _

_"I have to go, I'm supposed to be in my class at seven." Chun Li told the man and he sighed. "And I will give you a ride home..a beautiful lady shouldn't be riding alone." he offered and Chun Li lightly smiled and deciced to tease him a little._

_"I'm not supposed to go home with strangers." she teased him. The man smiled. "I'm not a stranger, after all, would you really dance with a person you never met before?" he asked her. "You made a good point." she said and the man took her hand to his limo._

_Chun Li felt too tired to be juliblant for riding in a limo, but somehow, she wound up in his lap. She nuzzled him and he said something, but her hearing was too fuzzy to know what he was saying. Chun Li soon closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_In the morning, she found herself in her bed, wearing a nightgown. "It was a dream." Chun Li muttered to herself, even though it didn't feel like a dream, it felt real. She sighed unhappily as she got dressed for school._

End Sequence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li stirred awake. 'What was that? I don't ever rememeber that...' she thought to herself. 'What's going on around here? Why am I getting these strange dreams..?'

Bison, feeling his wife wake up, opened his eyes as well. "Something wrong?" he asked sleepliy. Chun Li shook her head and headed for the bathroom.

Bison laid there, waiting for his wife to come back into his bed. After Chun Li was done, she snuggled up with him and asked him in a thoughtful tone,

"Bison, dear, have we ever met before? I mean, not in a fighting tense?"

Bison, obivously caught off guard, looked shocked. "W-what?" he stumbled. Chun Li looked at him. "I'm asking if we ever met before we tried to kill each other." she said slowly.

"No...of course not. I had no idea you were even alive." Bison said, and gave her a false smile. Chun Li could tell that the question made him uncomfortable and knew that he knew something. But Chun Li didn't push the question and simply put her head on him and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose looked over the map once more. Bison obivously did not want anyone to find it, for it was deep into the forest with some of the deadlists creatures in the world.

She looked up at the sky and noticed it was becoming dark. 'Not a good sign.' Rose thought to herself as she walked on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li laid back and sighed. Today, she was racking her head for names of thier child, but it was difficult. For one, it was hard to find a name that fits with Bison and two, it was just hard.

'Maria? Kathy? Jane? Jason? John? Mark?' she tried but none of them seemed to fit very well. 'God, if I knew it would be this hard...'

She took a quick glance at her husband. He was sitting in his chair, looking over some paperwork. Bison's eyes were intensely on it and Chun Li swallowed.

Just then, his phone rang and Bison walked up to get it. Chun Li tried focusing on more names, but the conversation was much more interesting...

Suddenly, a look crossed his face. At first, it was concerned but then it became angry. Bison quickly jammed the phone on the hook and grabbed Chun Li.

"We have to leave. NOW." Bison said and pulled Chun Li out. When she reached the hallway, everyone was running towards the doors, quickly going place to place.

"What is going on..? Bison..?" Chun Li tried asking but Bison ingnored her and kept pulling her along. Bison seemed so angry but Chun Li dared not to ask.

Suddenly, a officer came up to him. "Sir! Some of them are already inside!" he reported and Bison looked angry. "Kill them imediatly!"

Then it clicked. That was why Bison was so angry.

Her friends were coming to rescue her...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryu quickly ran down the halls, his eyes searching for Chun Li. "She has to be around here I just know it!" he muttered to himself. Cammy and the others soon caught up to him.

"Goddamnit, where is she?!" Gulie growled, shifting his gun. Cammy glared at him. "She must be around here...." Ryu gritted his teeth. "Damn Bison! If he didn't make these halls so confusing..."

"There! There they are!" Ibuki cried out and pointed below them. Bison was pulling Chun Li into another room, and Ryu felt anger surge through his body.

He quickly jumped down and ran through the doors. The rest followed behind him.

Above, Bison stood with Chun Li, and eyed the exit. Chun Li had smiled at them. "Ryu.." she whispered softly and Bison looked even angrier.

"You will regret ever coming here. If you leave now or surrender, I will not kill you." Bison said, and Chun Li had looked frightened at the thought of murdering her friends.

Ryu stepped forward. "Bison, you took Chun Li away. You deserved to die for that." he snapped at him and Bison narrowed his eyes.

"No one, and I mean, NO ONE steals my wife away! Die!" Bison yelled and quickly used his power to create a shield for Chun Li.

Chun Li looked on in horror as she rememebered her dream. It was real.

Bison was busliy smashing Cammy into the floor and Ibuki stupidly tried to run towards Chun Li, but Bison telported and strangled her.

Ryu charged at him. Bison quickly got into stance and they began to fight.

Ryu tried to hit him in the face and Bison blocked it, and tripped him. But Ryu got back up and Bison tried to connect with his eye, but Ryu was too quick and slammed him.

Bison stumbled back and Chun Li nearly screamed in horror when she saw bright red blood drip from both of her lovers. Bison held his chest and Ryu had put his hand on his own leg.

"You cannot win her back, Ryu. She is mine...for the rest of eternity." Bison warned him and they charged once more.

Ryu was getting beat bad. Bison had punched him several times in the stomache and that made him spit blood up. "God..god damn you, Bison..." Ryu choked out. Bison grinned.

"Maybe next time, you'll learn to stay away from my Chun Li...oh wait, THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!" Bison laughed and lunged at him.

Chun Li's knees buckled. 'Oh god...please don't kill him...' she thought frantically as she watched from her cover. Gulie and Charlie were trying to get her out, but no avail.

Her eyes became full of tears as her lovers clashed against one another.

Ryu was thrown to the floor and weakly stared back up at Bison. Bison suddenly laughed.

"It's funny, you know. Two souless men fight to the death for the love of one woman. I never thought I would be part of it..but Fate has it's humor..." Bison said quietly. "Such a shame I have to kill you..perhaps I would have to give you a nice funeral...wouldn't want Chun Li to fall out of favor..."

"Bison. Don't you do anything." a voice called out. Bison raised his head and didn't even bother to turn around.

"Ahhh...Rose...care to join?" Bison asked. "Bison, let Chun Li go, and no one gets hurt." Rose commanded.

"Hmph. I won't let her go. She's my wife and is carrying my baby. I love her." Bison stated. Rose glared at him. "You are manipulating her, Bison. You will regret it soon enough."

"Manipulating-? Bison, what is Rose talking about?" Chun Li demanded and Bison growled. "Rose, I will kill you in a heartbeat if you say any more..."

"What is she talking about?!" Chun Li shrieked. Then, it all came together. Falling in love with him, dreaming of him, the dreams...he tricked her.

"You tricked me! You tricked me!" Chun Li screamed and tried to get out of her shield. "I can't believe I even slept with you! You tricked me..!"

Bison grunted angerily. "You..will...die!" he said to Rose.

"PSYCHO CRUSHER!" he yelled and hit Rose right at the chest. She fell to the ground not breathing. Ryu tried to get up but Bison's eyes became red.

"You will all suffer!" Bison snarled and closed his eyes. Suddenly, everyone except Chun Li and himself began to scream in pain and they fainted.

Chun Li cried out when she saw her real lover fall down in pain and began to pound harder against the shield. "Ryu! Oh Ryu...I'm so sorry..." she wept while she was pounding.

Bison released Chun Li from her prison and Chun Li attacked him, sobbing. But Bison easily grabbed her and held her tight and close.

"Chun Li..." he whispered to her. "No one will ever get in our way again.." "No! Let me go! I hate you!" Chun Li cried out and began to struggle.

"No! Chun Li..I need you...I love you...you have to love me.." Bison desperately said. "Find some other girl! I hate you with all my heart!" Chun Li snarled and Bison gripped her tighter.

"We'll see about that." he said dangerously. He quickly motioned some guards and they took out her friends. Then, he grabbed her wrist and said,"You are coming with me."

"No! I won't! Bison, you tricked me! You really did know me! You followed me...you were the man at the ball, weren't you?!" Chun Li accused him.

"Yes Chun Li, I was. I spared your father's life for a price and I wanted you, but he wouldn't give you to me. So I waited Chun Li, I waited for so many years...and no one is going to take away something that I have been patient for." Bison snarled at her and led her another room.

This time, it was a large room with a huge machine. Her friends were locked in the chairs set out for them.

"Wha-what is this?!" Chun Li demanded, frightened of the machine. Bison smiled. "This is my brainwashing room." he repiled calmly. Chun Li was horrified.

"You can't-!" Chun Li tried to say before he cut her off. "I will. I will erase all memories of you from thier mind. Soon, they will forget who you are and would just see you as another person off a sidewalk. I can't let them come back and try and take you away from me again, hm?" Bison explained his disgusting plan.

He turned to the doctors. "Flip the switch." he ordered calmly. Chun Li eyes bugged out.

"NO!" she cried and tried to make a lunge for it but Bison grabbed her around the waist and held her back. Chun Li was forced to watch her friends scream in pain as thier minds were being invaded and erased.

Ryu's cries would haunt her forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was done. All of her friends slumped to the floor, barely breathing.

"What...what will you do with them?" Chun Li asked faintly, watching her friends be taken away. Bison chuckled. "Well, I'll just let my rabbits go back into the wild. No use for me if I can't use them." he said and released Chun Li.

Chun Li's eyes began to well up in tears. "How could you?! They were my friends..." she sobbed. Bison grimaced. "I needed to..I can't live without you, Chun Li. I need you...which is why I have to do this..."

Without warning, he grabbed her and dragged her to a chair. He threw her down and locked her tight.

"No...Bison please no, I promise I'll love you forever...just don't wipe my memoray please..." Chun Li begged him. Bison laughed.

"Please. I know you, Chun Li. You'll lie to me...and I need you to be my wife. My LOYAL wife. I can't afford to have a disgruntled wife all the time, can I? I'll just wipe the memories of your friends and family and add memories of ME." Bison chuckled.

"Please..you'll hurt our baby..." Chun Li pleaded with him once more. Bison smiled.

"Trust me, dear, it won't hurt our child in any way. Now, just sit back and relax because it's gonna hurt like hell." he said and kissed her firecely on the lips. When he broke away, Bison looked sad for a moment but it quickly passed.

He walked away and Chun Li struggled against her bonds, but no avail. 'This can't be happening!' she thought frantically as Chun Li contuined to struggle.

She then heard Bison say,"Flip the switch." Chun Li struggled harder, but they wouldn't give. A blue light surrounded her.

Chun Li screamed louder than she ever had before. Pain shot through her forehead, as if a speeding bullet went through her head and came out at the other end.

Memories flashed before her eyes, too fast to recapture. Memories of her father, friends, school, anything of the sort, was gone. Chun Li began to cry.

The last thing she rememebered was her and Ryu kissing before she passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Chun Li woke up in a unfamiliar bed. A man stood over her, with a concerned look on his face.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked her. Chun Li blinked. "Wha-what?" she asked him.

"You had a bad fall and hit your head." he explained to her. "Oh...I knew that." she blushed and he smiled.

"Ummm....who are you again?" Chun Li asked embrassed. He smiled. "The doctor said you would have some memoray problems. I'm your husband, Bison." Bison said and stroked her hair.

"I see." Chun Li said and sighed. "And you're pregnant." Bison added and grinned. Chun Li felt happy and Bison wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you. I was so worried, I thought you wouldn't ever wake up." Bison said quietly in her ear. Chun Li fell into his arms.

"I love you too." she responded and Bison felt happy.

They kissed each other on the lips and Bison smiled. He knew that Chun Li would never go away from him.

End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's it! I may write a sequel...so keep your eyes peeled!

Big thanks to Kikoken. She has reviewed every chapter. Thanks!


End file.
